Consulting with blood
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Jim Moriarty thought that no one could fascinate him like Sherlock.  That is, until he meets Madison Emerson.  Madison harbors a dark secret:  She is a vampire, beautiful and smart and everything he likes.  WARNING: Will become violent and gory in later c
1. Chapter 1

Consulting with Blood

Prologue:

Madison Emerson hasn't been scared ever since the day she became a vampire. Jim Moriarty gets more than he bargained for when he picks her to be his next victim for a game he is trying to play with Sherlock Holmes.

When she doesn't show any signs of fear, Moriarty is not used to it. Madison kills three of his snipers at once and gets away. Jim ends up canceling the game and is unable to get Madison out of his head. He doesn't understand how one girl could take out three men at once and then run away so fast.

Jim doesn't know why, but he wants to talk to her and get some answers. The only problem is that he doesn't know where to find her. Of all of the people he has had killed and used for his games, she is the only one who didn't show fear.

A few nights later, there is a knock on Jim's door. Madison is standing there; she asks if she can come in, and Jim invites her inside. He asks her questions and he discovers she has no reflection. Madison reveals that she is a vampire and that she, too, wanted to see him again. She couldn't get him off her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Madison Emerson is in a coffee shop. She has wavy red hair and she wears glasses. She is wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a long, black skirt. She has on black flats.

Madison harbors a dark secret as well: She is a vampire.

Madison had been walking home a few years ago, when a guy came around wanting her purse. She wouldn't give it up so easily. The guy attacked her. Madison did everything she could. She put up a fight and screamed but nobody came to help her. She wouldn't give up; it turned out this guy was a vampire. He bit her on the neck and left her for dead.

Madison was surprised when she still woke up. But the experience was terrible. Madison started to hear the blood pumping in other people's veins, and she didn't realize why it was happening. Things started to look really blurry.

When Madison went to the doctor, he told her that nothing was wrong with her vision. Her vision had improved significantly. She didn't need glasses any more, but she asked the doctor to replace the lenses with non-prescription glass because she didn't want to stop wearing them.

Madison didn't know what was happening to her at first. After taking some books out of the library and reading up on her symptoms, she began to realize.

A few nights later, she encountered the guy again, trying to mug another woman. Madison stopped him by staking him in the heart and then burning him. She read that this was the only way to kill a vampire.

Madison went over to see if the woman was alright, giving her back her purse. When she gave her purse to her, she saw a badge, and found that the woman was Sally Donovan, an agent of Scotland Yard.

Madison told Sally, "This town isn't really that safe for women. This guy tried to mug me a few nights ago."

Not knowing what to think after witnessing the strange murder and consequent burning, Sally took off into the night.

_Oh, I see, that's why she ran off. I'm gonna have to start keeping this hidden. I can't let anyone know my secret. Unless I find someone I would absolutely trust with it,_ Madison thought to herself.

Madison thought that maybe she had been daydreaming. She returned to the coffee shop. She got a coffee and left.

A few blocks down from the shop, she became aware that someone was watching her. Two men grabbed her and shoved her into a car. Madison made no effort to fight them because she had been through this before and knew that it was best to show no fear, not struggle, and come up with a plan in her head.

Madison got a look at the guy sitting next to her in the car. He was one of those business types, wearing a fancy Westwood suit and a neat, short haircut.

"I would advise you not to struggle. It' s not going to help you," said the man. He had an Irish accent.

"I wasn't intending to," Madison answered.

"What? You're not even going to cry about this?" The Irish gentleman was surprised.

"Look, if this is about my purse, I am not going to give it up that easily."

"Why would you think I would want your purse, my dear? I already have plenty of money," he told her, laughing as he spoke.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I want to play a game," he said, flatly.

Madison said, "That's what you want? You want to play a game? Maybe you should just invite me over because this is not the way to ask a girl out."

"Oh, very amusing. You may be the most amusing hostage I have had. You will be a lot of fun," he laughed again.

"Hostage? I mean, for what? I don't really have a family, and..."

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her, "Now, look. I never explain my games to my victims."

Madison realized that, obviously, he has done this before.

"I just need you to send a little message to someone," the man continued.

"Okay? Message to someone. Alright, I'll do that for you. I will do whatever you want," she was still not afraid. She was planning.

"Why am I even talking to you about this stuff?" The man wondered aloud.

"Because maybe you like having someone to talk to?"Madison suggested.

Madison heard the blood pumping in Jim's neck. She saw his veins. She told him, "Um, you need to let me out of this car."

"Not a chance, my dear. I am not wasting an opportunity. You have no idea how long I have been playing this game."

"Well if you don't let me out, you're going to regret it!"

"Exactly how am I going to regret that?"

Madison squeezed his hand so tightly she nearly broke his bones.

"What was that all about?" Jim pulled his hand away.

"I told you before, you need to let me out of the car!"

"Just because one of my fingers is almost crushed, I am not going to give up this game. I don't give things up so easily."

"Yeah," Madison said, "Neither do I. That's why I'm in this position now."

"What position?"

Madison's eyes turned silver and her fangs began to come out. Now, Jim was scared.

Madison ripped the car door off and ran. The car swerved and smashed into the side of a building. Jim's snipers chased after Madison, but she ended up killing all three of them. She returned to the car to check on Jim, to make sure he was okay. Jim was still scared about what had happened.

"Please don't hurt me," Jim begged.

"I am not going to hurt you," said Madison, offering him her hand.

"You're not going to crush my hand again, are you"

"No. I'm just wanting to help you out of there."

Jim took hold of Madison's hand and agreed to let her help him.

"What _are_ you?" Jim asked.

Madison said, "You don't need to know. At least, not yet." Madison examined Jim to check for bruises.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"You don't appear to have anything wrong. Although I can't say the same for your henchmen."

"Forget it. They were idiots anyhow."

"Well, I'm going to leave now. But I' ll be seeing you," Madison said, and she darted away.

Jim pulled out his phone to call Sherlock about cancelling the game.

"I am definitely sorry for this, but it seems we will not be playing the game at the moment. I have lost one of my victims," Jim told Sherlock.

"You lost your victim? Wait, am I hearing you right?" Sherlock teased.

"Yes, you are hearing me right, Sherlock."

"How can you possibly LOSE one of your victims?"

"Aha. Yes, go ahead and make fun of me, Sherlock. But I am still determined to burn your heart out. Remember that!"

"Oh, I'll remember it," Sherlock said.

Jim hung up the phone.

_I'm going home. The saddest part of this is that I'm not even mad about it. I wonder what this feeling is that is causing me to not be mad? And she said I don't need to know what she is now...I wonder, Is she going to come back? Because I really would like to see her again. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

As soon as Jim got home that night, he went to his room and lay down on his back, crossing his arms behind his neck as he lay on the pillows, still thinking about the young woman with the red curls in her hair.

_I don't understand. How can one girl take out three snipers at once, and take off that quickly? Great. Now I can't get her out of my head. Plus, she stayed behind to see that I was alright. I mean, I should be mad. I just had to cancel a game with Sherlock. But, I'm not. This is a feeling I have not ever felt before, not even for Sherlock. But what IS it? What does this girl have that could make me feel this way? _

Jim rolled over on his side. _I must see her again. Better yet, I must Have her. _He began to hug one of the pillows on the bed. _I'd make her happy. But first, I need to find out who she is, what her name is...I don't even know who she is, but she has stolen my heart. All that red hair of hers, I would just love to have it falling on my face. And today, in the car, she said she would do anything I wanted. And she cost me a game, so she owes me. Her love will be enough. It seems I have a new obsession._

Jim began to close his eyes and dream. Thoughts of the young woman filled his mind.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at his front door.

"Great. I'm in the middle of a deep thought, and someone has to interrupt me!" He said, walking to his front door.

"This had better be important!" He said loudly, opening the door.

He saw who was standing there: It was Her.

"Oh, don't worry, this is really important," she said.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Maybe I should come back another time?"

"No, that won't be necessary. You can come in now," said Jim.

"Okay," she said, as she walked in to his home.

"Please sit down," Jim pointed to the couch.

She sat.

"So, Mr. Moriarty? Is that your name?" She asked.

"It is, but please call me 'Jim,'" he said, "So what's your name?"

"Madison Emerson," she replied.

"Your first and last name rhyme," Jim observed."

"I came here because you probably want some answers about what happened," said Madison.

"I do...But first I realized I didn't offer you anything to eat or drink. Would you like something?" Jim asked.

"Uh, thank you for offering, but no thanks," said Madison, pushing up her glasses.

"Okay, you want to get right to the point then?" Jim asked.

"Well, here it goes: Do you believe in the supernatural?" Madison asked.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Like vampires..."Madison said.

"Okay, I don't know where you're going with this," said Jim.

"Look in that mirror behind you and tell me what you see," Madison said.

Jim looked at the mirror on the wall and could see only his own reflection. He looked back at Madison.

"No, you can't be a -" Jim started, but then Madison shows him the bite marks on her neck.

"Yes. I am," Madison said.

"I don't believe this," said Jim.

"Now do you see why I wanted to let you out of the car? I smelled your neck and I could hear your blood pumping as well as your henchmen's."

"You mean, I came this close to dying? So why didn't you attack me afterward?" Jim wondered.

"I don't know why, but I feel a connection with you for some reason," Madison told him.

"You feel a connection with me?" Jim asked.

"Yes. You're the first person I've felt this way about," Madison said.

"You know, it's strange, but I feel it with you, too," said Jim.

"Well, I should go now," said Madison, grabbing her bag.

"Wait," said Jim, "I still have questions for you."

"Yes?" Madison said, turning around.

"How are you with a stake in the heart?"

"It won't kill me, but it will put me to sleep."

"And silver?"

"Depends on how much. A little wouldn't kill me; it would weaken me."

"Good to know," Jim said. Now he was standing behind her.

Madison realized he had a stake in his hand. Without warning, he plunged it into her heart, and she blacked out, falling into him.

"This time, I won't let you go. You are mine now," said Jim, carrying her over to the couch. For once, he didn't mind getting his hands dirty. Once he laid her on the couch, he started to look through her bag and saw that it was full of vampire books.

_I guess you want to know everything about yourself. Let's see what you have in here...Ah, _Twilight,Vampire Diaries_, _Let the Right One In, Night World_...Hmmm, not my tast, but to each his own. Oh, look! _Dracula. Jim held up the last one.

"Well, maybe you can teach me to like some of these," Jim said to the sleeping Madison.

_Now, let's see what kind of music you have on your iPod. _Jim started looking at her music and saw that country music was her largest collection. _Well, I must say, you have quite the taste. I think we can work something out. I can teach you some stuff and you can teach me some stuff. Of course, I will have to keep you fed. Maybe I should take the stake out. _

He bent down and gently pulled it out. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, sitting up.

"Because you were about to leave and I'm afraid I just couldn't allow that. I remember today you said you would do anything I wanted," said Jim, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah, I did tell you that. But, only because I was a hostage," said Madison.

"You were also the one that told me you had feelings for me. Well my dear, let me tell you something...vampire or not, you are mine now," Jim said, enraged.

"I'm not afraid of you and let me tell you something, Jim Moriarty, i want you as much as you want me," said Madison. "I'm the vampire here."

"Yes, but I'm the one with the stack, so unless you want me to use it again, or something worse, I suggest you calm down and sit back down." Madison did as she was told. "That's better," he said, taking a spot next to her.

"Sorry, this is all just too crazy for me," said Madison.

"You think it is? I'm the one arguing with a supernatural creature. Madison, listen, I know I can be possessive a lot, but you will get used to it. It is part of being in a relationship with me," said Jim, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, why don't you just let me leave? I'll come back, I promise," she said.

"Becuase, I won't. You'd get yourself exposed. Besides, you couldn't leave if you wanted to. I have a nighttime security system around the place," said Jim. "Now, as I was saying, while you were asleep...I will keep you fed everyday. I will be gone for most of the day, but while I'm gone, you will have your books, so you won't be bored," said Jim.

"Why can't you take me with you?" Madison asked.

"Because, sometimes my line of work can get ugly and I wnat to keep you out of harms way, my dear. Oh, I wish I would have kissed you in the car earlier today," said Jim.

"Do you want me to do it now?" Madison asked.

"I thought you would never ask," and he leaned in to kiss her and she then wrapped her arms around his neck. But, suddenly, her grip becomes too strong and she pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I'm way too strong. I almost crushed you. I'm sorry," said Madison.

"My dear, I'm London's only consulting criminal. No one can hurt me. Not even you," said Jim.

"You are just so convinced aren't you? Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you, Jim," Madison said.

"Now, how about I show you the room you will be staying in, I think you will like it," and with that, Jim started walking down the hallway and Madison followed him. Then they came to a door. Jim then took out a key and unlocked it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Madison walked in to the room, smiling and she began to touch everything.

"I was originally saving this room for someone else," said Jim.

"I like it," said Madison, sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, well you go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, well, one other thing I forgot to tell you...I don't sleep at night, I sleep during the day," she said.

"I really need to do some research on vampires," said Jim.

"Oh well, I do however do need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Ok, then, goodnight," she said.

He closed the door and locked it. _I'm not sure how well that is going to work, _he thought. She could probably get out but it's worth a try. Jim walked back to his room and laid down again. "If I want to keep Madison, I'm going to have to maker her trust me. Bottled blood isn't always going to help. I will have to give her something fresh and i still have a game to play with Sherlock. That's it, I will give her...wait, another plan. I will ask her to turn me and I can drink Sherlock's blood and give her Johnny's. I want to burn Sherlock's heart first, then kill him. I know I've said this before, but I'm so changable."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jim then changed into his night clothes, striped pajamas, blue and white. He then crossed the room and got under the bed comforter. Normally, he fell asleep right away, but tonight, he was still thinking about Madison

_I wonder what it would feel like to be a vampire. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone catching me, and I would live forever. Sherlock wouldn't stand a chance._

As he got deeper into thought, his bedroom door opened and Madison stepped inside.

"Oh, sorry. I saw that your light was still on and I thought you needed soemone to talk to," said Madison.

"I guess I would like the company," he said. "But, how did you know?"

"I was listening. I could hear you from my room. Another thing about being a vampire, I can hear things from a far distance," Madison said, walking towards the bed. "Jim, being a vampire is not as fus as it looks. You can't eat anything. We can drink other stuff, but it's not the same as eating other stuff; and, I have to keep my vision protected. We won't burn in sunlight, but it will ruin our eyesight if we're not careful." She walked around the side of the bed, eyeing Jim.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, can I touch your face? I want to know what human skin feels like," she said.

"Ok, go ahead," Jim said.

She then lifted her hand and gently touched his face. As she did this, he then began to feel kind of tired, but he didn't mind. "Your hand, it feels cold."

"Yes, do you like it?" she asked, sliding her hand down to his neck.

"Kiss me, again; like you did earlier," said Jim.

Madison then did as she was told. This one was different. Sure, Jim had kissed other people before, but he had never been this passionate. He then pulled away.

"Why do I still feel tired?" he asked, laying back down.

"Another thing about being a vampire, I have hypnotic power over guys, so that's it."

"You're mind-controlling me?" Jim asked.

"If I were, you would know it," she said.

"You mean I'm not being controlled," Jim said, surprised.

"No, I tricked you," said Madison.

"Good trick. You had me there," Jim said, smiling.

"Well, I think I've tired you out, so I'm just going to go back to my room now..." she began.

"...wait. I have another idea; go get one of your books and we can read it together," said Jim.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked. "It's just a bunch of fictional vampire romance stories. They will probably bore you."

"Madison, my dear, if this relationship is going to go anywhere, I need to know some stuff about you."

"Well, ok, be right back." Madison then went to get one of her books.

_Ok, which one would he like...Ah, the right one! _Madison grabbed it out of her bag and walked back to Jim's room.

"This is the least romantic one I have."

"Well, it will do. May I see it for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," said Madison, handing the book to him and she watched him read the back cover.

"This sounds really good, so is this girl a vampire?" Jim asked.

"Yes, her name is Eli and the boys name is Oscar."

"And they are both twelve?"

"Yes, it takes place in Sweden," Madison said, pushing her glasses up and sitting down on the bed next to Jim.

"I'm really excited, so let's get started," said Jim, handing her the book. "One other thing you need to learn about me my dear, is how changeable I am. Why don't you read to me?" said Jim.

"Well, good thing I don't have to sleep right now, because this is going to take all night," said Madison.


End file.
